Work machines can be used to move material, such as ore, dirt, and/or debris. Examples of work machines include wheel loaders, track loaders, excavators, backhoes, bull dozers, telehandlers, etc. The work machines typically include a work implement connected to the work machine. The work implements attached to the work machines are typically powered by a hydraulic system. The hydraulic system can include a hydraulic pump that is powered by a prime mover, such as a diesel engine. The hydraulic pump can be connected to hydraulic actuators by a set of valves to control flow of pressurized hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic actuators. The pressurized hydraulic fluid causes the hydraulic actuators to extend, retract, or rotate and thereby cause the work implement to move.
The movement of the work implement may be used to raise the work implement and any material carried by the work implement against gravity. When the work implement is raised, potential energy is imparted to the work implement. When the work implement is lowered, the potential energy is typically lost to heat via the pressurized hydraulic fluid being throttled across a valve. When the work implement is moved, kinetic energy is imparted to the work implement. When the work implement is slowed or stopped, the kinetic energy is typically lost to heat via the pressurized hydraulic fluid being throttled across a valve.
The hydraulic system of the work machine may also be used to provide ride control (i.e., suspension) to the work implement. When the work machine is driven over uneven surfaces and/or obstacles, the work implement may place unwanted dynamic loads on the work machine. These unwanted dynamic loads may be reduced (i.e., softened) by a hydraulic accumulator that is fluidly connected to the hydraulic actuator.